


We Might Be Aliens

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa is bad at planes, Pre Relationship, first meeting AU, iwa has my dream job, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is a dork, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Oikawa doesn’t like airplanes.Iwaizumi can help him with that.





	We Might Be Aliens

Oikawa Tooru was not a fan of airplanes. A giant metal tube hurtled into the sky full of whiny children and drunk adults? With the possibility of crashing into the ocean and never being found? No thanks.

However, he’d already delayed this visit enough and his mother was getting more and more restless by the day. He had promised he’d come to America for New Years, where his parents had moved shortly after Oikawa had left university and been recruited to the national volleyball team in Japan. He’d even gotten some books on English and had Makki teach him a few key phrases in preparation. His bag was manageably small, since it was only a few days, and he’d already had the chance to ease his nerves slightly by signing some autographs in the terminal. 

But, as soon as he was sitting in his seat- a  _ window seat  _ \- on the airplane, his nerves were back and he felt like it was almost worth it to just swim to America. Oikawa genuinely considered standing up and leaving, just telling his mom that he couldn’t do it, when someone abruptly sat down next to him, effectively caging him in. Oikawa didn’t bother looking at the person, since he was sure that would only lead to conversation and he  _ could not  _ hold a conversation in his current state. Well, not one that would keep up his image. 

So, he resumed looking out the window at the ground crew and taking deep breaths.  _ You’re fine _ , he told himself.  _ Just imagine you’re riding inside a giant volleyball.  _ Oddly, that seemed to ease him slightly and he brought his head away from the window to rest it against his seat, closing his eyes and continuing his deep breathing.  

“You okay, man?” A voice asked from next to him, and Oikawa internally cringed because he could  _ not  _ talk but he also could  _ not  _ be rude and ignore the stranger. After all, they were going to be seated next to each other for almost 12 hours and Oikawa knew he would need a distraction. 

Opening his eyes, he turned to answer the other man when his breath suddenly got caught in his throat. Of all of the places to see a man this hot, he had not expected the airplane. But here he was, and there  _ that guy  _ was and he was so attractive and muscular that it showed even through the suit that the man was wearing. He had black hair, which had obviously been tamed quite a bit as a few spikes still showed through, and a very subdued undercut that worked so well it was criminal. He looked about the same age as Oikawa and the guy also had stunning olive green eyes, and thick brows that were currently creasing as he was waiting for Oikawa to respond.

Oh, right. 

“Y-yeah,” Oikawa said, mentally chastising himself for the stutter.  _ You’re Oikawa Tooru! Come on. He’s hot, but you’re hotter. Right?  _ “I just don’t like flying.” 

The guy seemed to consider his words, and Oikawa noticed that he didn’t seem to have anything except a small bag. What was he going to do for 12 hours? 

“My friend is the same way,” the stranger said. “She made me distract her all the way until we were finally in the air. You need a distraction?” 

The forwardness surprised Oikawa, but at the same time he appreciated it. He had always thought is was better to say what you mean rather than dance around it. 

“I don’t want to impose…” He responded, mostly so he didn’t come off like a jerk who made other people talk to him just so he could ignore his fear of flying. 

“It’s not a problem,” the stranger said. “I only brought one thing to work on, anyway. You’d be doing  _ me  _ a favor by taking up some of this time.” 

Oikawa presses his lips together, considering the offer.  _ I mean, if he doesn’t mind.  _

“That’d be great,” he finally said. “Thank you…?” He let his question trail off, waiting for a name to put in the blank. 

“Iwaizumi,” the man said, holding out a hand. “Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Oikawa took the hand, only revelling for a second in how surprisingly soft it was. He knew his own hands were tough, worn with calluses from volleyball. 

“Oikawa Tooru,” he responded. “Thank you, Iwaizumi.” 

Even as he said it, the name didn’t roll off his tongue right. It was too long, and took too long. His mind was already racing off, trying to figure out a good nickname, when Iwaizumi spoke again. 

“So, you don’t like flying. What kinds of things  _ do  _ you like?” 

As soon as he asked the question, Oikawa heard the planes engine start up and the plane started moving, ready to taxi. He immediately internally panicked, pressing the thumb of one hand into the palm of the other and squeezing, his go-to way to distract himself. 

“Ignore the plane,” Iwaizumi cut in to Oikawa’s thoughts. “Answer the question.” 

Oikawa swallowed, but turned away from the window and back towards the other man.  _ What do you like?  _ It was an easy question, and he answered quickly. 

“Volleyball, mostly. And I’m really into like, aliens and outer space and stuff? Ugh, it sounds so dumb when I say it like that. I like milk bread, I like dogs, I like guys,” he said quickly, then covered his mouth quickly with his hand when he realized what he said. Embarrassed and no doubt blushing from head to toe, he flopped his head back again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

He was cut off by a small burst of laughter from the man next to him, and when Oikawa looked over he was relieved to see that the man was smiling at him. “No worries, you’re nervous. If it makes you feel better, I like volleyball, space  _ and  _ guys too.” 

By now the plane was waiting in line behind a few others, and then they were going to take off. Oikawa tried not to notice that, instead focusing back on Iwaizumi. 

“Really? Three out of five things in common?” Oikawa asked, slipping into his usually teasing demeanor. “What do you do for a living?” 

Iwaizumi smiled, and how hot he looked only threw Oikawa off for a solid five seconds. 

“I’m an astrophysicist and cosmological consultant at an observatory slash converted museum,” he said, and Oikawa’s eyes widened to the size of flying saucers.  _ He’s hot, he likes volleyball, he basically works with aliens, and he’s into guys. How do I survive 12 hours on a plane with him without dying of true love? _

“Woah,” Oikawa settled for, not even trying to hide his awe. “That’s not fair for you to be so cool. I thought I would have you beat.” 

Iwaizumi smirked, raising an eyebrow.  _ Hot.  _ “Well, what do you do, Oikawa? I’ve already ruled out pilot, but all other bets are on.” 

“I play for the national volleyball team,” Oikawa pouted, using his thumb to point to the logo on the pullover he was wearing. “Which sounded a lot cooler before you were an alien-whisperer.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, then. “For the  _ national  _ team? That’s pretty impressive. I thought I recognized you anyway.” 

It was Oikawa’s turn to raise a brow. “Oh? Are you a fan girl, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi’s chin dropped, and Oikawa didn’t know which part of the sentence had gotten to him.  _ Fan girl or Iwa-chan?  _ Then, the man gained his composure with a chuckle. 

“I watch the games because I like volleyball, and I know Bokuto from school,” Iwaizumi said. “And, really? Iwa-chan?” 

Oikawa pouted, thrusting his bottom lip out. “Iwaizumi is too long. What if the plane crashes and I have to get your attention quickly?” 

“Don’t think about the plane crashing, dumbass,” Iwaizumi snaps quickly. “Call me whatever you like, alright?” 

Oikawa smiled, despite being called a dumbass, because the man next to him was obviously blushing when he said the last part, and it looked adorable on his stern face. But, Oikawa was still terrified and needed to talk, so he turned back towards Iwaizumi. 

“Tell me about your research. Is that what you brought to work on?” He asked, and Iwaizumi nodded. 

“It’s really theoretical. It’s about the idea of panspermia, go on and laugh,” Iwaizumi said, but Oikawa managed not to crack a smile. After all, this was about  _ space.  _ “Basically, some people think it’s possible for life to have begun on Mars and migrated here through rock debris from a large asteroid strike. Which, while still enormously theoretical, would technically make all of us-”

“ _ Aliens,”  _ Oikawa finished, his eyes wide as he hung onto every one of Iwaizumi’s words. “Iwa-chan, you have to explain it to me.” 

“This is barely even within my line of work,” Iwaizumi said, reaching a hand up to run at the back of his neck. “I just got chosen by the observatory to present what we’ve found to our sister branch in LA. I usually deal more with trying to quantify dark matter and figure out what exactly it is.” 

“Then explain that,” Oikawa said, now reaching forward to grab one of Iwaizumi’s arms. “Free tickets to the rest of the national games for life, free milk bread, I’ll sell my kidney even. Just explain it and distract me before we take off.” 

Iwaizumi just laughed, taking Oikawa by alarm. 

“First of all, you don’t need to do all that,” he said, taking Oikawa’s hand off his arm, pulling a pen out of nowhere and scribbling some numbers on it. “Just call me sometime and have dinner with me.” 

Oikawa stared at the digits on his hand, then back up at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. Before Oikawa could speak, the other man did. 

“Second, didn’t you notice?” He asked teasingly. Oikawa cocked his head, confused. 

“We took off a few minutes ago.” 

 

“IWA-CHAN!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot and honestly I wrote this because Lost In Darkness is kicking my ass with writing it and I love Iwaoi soooo  
> !!! Leave feedback and comments!!! I love reading all your comments and I live to improve! Thank you for reading!
> 
> also fun fact all of that astrophysics stuff I got from a Neil Degrasse Tyson book and it’s actually interesting af


End file.
